


I Bet I Can Beat You

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forest Sex, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is sooooo long! But hope you enjoy it. Subscribe and leave some kudos ;)<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Bet I Can Beat You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is sooooo long! But hope you enjoy it. Subscribe and leave some kudos ;)  
> I don't own the hobbit.

You made your way to the stable and was greeted by the stable boy. He handed you the reigns of your favorite horse; Sirdal, a white stallion with a long flowing blonde mane and blue eyes. You looked around for Fíli as you mounted Sirdal, he was no where to be seen. You gave the hose a slight tap with the side of your foot to make him move.

You reached the meadow that connected the outskirts of Rivendell and the forest, when you heard the trotting of another horse behind you. “I beg your forgiveness m'lady, but I couldn’t get away from my nosy brother”, you turned your horse around to see Fíli on a black pony.

You flashed him a reassuring smile, “it’s quite all right, I was just beginning to think that you weren’t going to make it to our little race”. He raised an eyebrow, “a race?”, you nodded first one to reach the forest wins".

“And what are the stakes?”

You hadn’t though about that. “Well I guess the winner gets a wish granted?”. He laughed, “I bet I could beat you lass”. You held your head high, “keep dreaming Mr. Dwarf”.

Within moments you both were off. Your hair trailing behind you and a smirk creeping on to your lips as you passed him and entered the forest. You slowed Sirdal to a gallop and then stopped as you neared a river. Laughing you turned your head expecting to see Fíli, but you didn’t see him or his pony. You called out to him and urged Sirdal to go back the way you came. Looking around you, you saw huge oaks and pine trees that reached up to the sky and wove their branches into each other cutting off the light, save for a few rays that managed to escape.

You were almost out of the forest when something touched your shoulder and a voice whispered in your ear, “boo”.

Startled, you let out a high pitched shriek. You twisted around in your saddle to see Fíli hanging from a low lying branch with a most amused look on his face.

“Scared ya good didn’t I lass?”

“FÍLI!!” You fumed turning a deep crimson. You didn’t like being made a fool of. “For ilúvata’s sake, get down from there” you ordered. “Oh I was just having a bit of fun lassy, and I thought you would appreciate it the most considering all the stories I’ve heard of your wild spirit”, he grinned. You felt the anger fade, he was right, normally you wouldn’t have minded silly pranks but he made you want to look lady like and not like a damn fool.

You half smiled and turned your horse back around and kept moving deeper into the forest, “anyway, I told you I’d win”.

He followed after retrieving his pony.

“I let ya” he said grinning, to which you replied with a roll of your eyes. You engaged in smalltalk till he decided to stop when he saw a spot near the lake under a huge tree.

He offered you a hand to help dismount which you took willingly. You blushed when he didn’t let go of your hand as you walked upto the tree. You beckoned to river with a jerk of your head and he followed.

You pulled your skirts up around your thighs and sat down on the edge of the river; and dipped you legs in the water. You reached up and bunched your hair and twisted it bringing it down over your right shoulder. When you finally looked at Fíli, his mouth was slightly a gape and his eyes were following your every move.

You raised an eyebrow and shot him a questioning look.

He met your eyes and in a flash he was in front of you, hip deep in water, his rough hands on your shoulders. Now that he was just inches away from your face, you heard his raspy breath and noticed the darkness in his eyes.

“Mahal you’re beautiful lass”

You blushed, “I do-” he cut you off with a deep passionate kiss on your parted lips. You found yourself kissing back matching his passion. You shouldn’t be doing this, you were putting Fíli at risk too, what if someone saw and told your father?

_I don’t care (y/n), stop thinking and kiss me._

You realized you were in his mind again and smiled into the kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. You felt a fire start between your legs. He kissed down your chin and pulled your hair to make you tilt your head up, when you did he showered your neck with kisses and love bites. You found yourself moaning and whispering his name.

His hands moved from your hair over the curves of your hips, down your thighs and rested on your knees. He bit your lip and in a heartbeat he had your knees pulled apart. You gasped and blushed more if that was even possible. He next moved his hands to your butt and after a quick squeeze pulled you closer. Now your lower half was immersed in the water.

“Fíli..” you moaned.

He kissed and nibbled on your earlobe and he pressed his growing crotch to yours and ground lightly gasping as he did.

_Aah you’re so beautiful._

He had his hands on your knees again and now he slowly moved them drawing quiet gasps from you. He stopped when he reached your crotch. His lips came crashing down on yours as he gently drew his thumb over your covered slit.

You didn’t know what came over you, maybe it was because this was the first time anyone touched you like this…you slapped him across his face.

Taken aback, he took a few steps back, lost his balance and fell into the water. As soon as you realized what you’ve done, you sprang to your feet and your hands flew to your face. He got back on his feet, soaked to the bone and looked at you surprised.

“F..Fíli..I- I’m so sorry!”

“Well I guess you got me back for scaring you” he grinned wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

You slowly smiled and offered him your hand, when he took it you helped him out.

He began to say something when a he was cut off.

“Fíli, I’ve been looking all over for you!”. You both looked up to see Fíli’s brother (you assumed), walking up to you both.

Fíli groaned, “(y/n), this is Kíli, my brother”. He bowed and you bent your head.

“Thorin is looking for you” he explained. Fíli nodded and he grabbed your hand to Kíli’s surprise. He lead you to your horse and the three of you headed back to Rivendell.


End file.
